


...и надо бы поесть!

by Lira_Janco, WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira_Janco/pseuds/Lira_Janco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Категория:слэшЖанр:юморРейтинг:GПредупреждения:одно матерное словоРазмещение:запрещено без разрешения автора





	...и надо бы поесть!

— Юри, постой! — Виктор бежал через казавшееся бесконечным здание аэропорта. — Юри!.. Ты... в самом деле хочешь уехать?! Пожалуйста, не надо!

— Кацудон, мать твою! — Юрка отстал от него максимум на полшага. — Живо сдавай билет или я тебя в турбину самолета ща затолкаю!

Юри остановился и медленно обернулся, глядя на них полными слёз глазами.

— Не нужно меня останавливать. Я бросаю фигурное катание и возвращаюсь домой. Буду... родителям с онсеном помогать, наверное.

— Ну пиздец, — Юрка упёрся ладонями в коленки и замер, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Юри, милый! Солнышко! — Виктор уже рыдал. — Ну почему? Мы же тебе ничего не сделали!

— Ничего?! — внезапно взорвался тот. — Да вы жрёте круглыми сутками! На завтрак, обед, ужин... Жрёте и жрёте! Тоннами! А я больше не могу смотреть на это и каждый раз умирать от зависти, — он закрыл лицо руками и разрыдался. — Три раза в день как минимум! Если не больше! А я, наверное, так и умру голодным... Нет, я уеду! — он развернулся и поспешил к терминалу, оставив изумлённых такой тирадой Виктора и Юрку смотреть ему вслед.

— Ну полный пиздец!

— Но... как же так?..

— А вот так. Пошли, Вить.

— Ты серьёзно? Хочешь сказать, тебе всё равно?!

— Пф! Нет, конечно! Просто я, в отличие от тебя, не ёбаная драмаквин. А он перебесится, успокоится... слетаем через недельку и обратно заберём.

— Думаешь? — Виктор утёр слёзы и уставился на Юрку с бесконечной надеждой в покрасневших глазах.

— А то. В первый раз, что ли? Пойдём лучше хоть пожрём нормально, пока Кацудончик не видит...


End file.
